Selfish But With Good Reason
by MrsJackHarkness
Summary: He had noticed a change in her, so wanted to help her feel happier again. But when an old face arrives, is keeping them a secret so that he can stay close to her a while longer really the right thing for him to do? Gene&ALex, GALEX.
1. Closer

AN:

Title: Selfish But With Good Reason

Words: 1,162

Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.

About: Ashes To Ashes

It was as Gene Hunt sat on the sofa in Alex Drakes flat that he realised that she needed more padding, he wanted to feed her up and put a bit more skin on those bones. He couldn't remember that last time he'd seen her eat a proper meal, a proper fulfilling and sustaining meal. When she turned around he noticed the dark circles under her eyes, how exhausted she looked.

"When was the last time you had a good night's sleep, ey Bolly?"

She shrugged and placed the bottle of whiskey she had gone to get on the table.

"It's only five o'clock, are you sure drinking is the right thing?"

She turned and frowned at him "Since when have you thought that it's too early for alcohol?"

"Since you've not been eating"

There was Silence. She turned her back to him a little, putting her guard up in case he started to argue with her.

"I'm worried about you Alex"

_Alex_. The use of her first name, this was serious. He meant business. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I know how it gets when you live on your own" he spoke calmly "Cooking for one person seems like too much effort, so instead you eat takeaways and then you feel disgusting so you have little things like soup or beans on toast, but that won't keep you going for long"

"What's all this about Gene?"

He edged towards her and planted a kiss into her hair "I'm going to cook us some dinner"

Gene got to his feet and wandered over to the kitchen, opening the fridge and frowning at what little she had in.

"I bet the only thing you've got in is that rabbit food you'd call cereal"

She half smiled and watched him continue to rummage through her cupboards.

"This won't do at all" he spoke, grabbing his coat and pulling it on "Well come Mrs Fizzy Knickers, get your coat on we're going down the shops"

She sat there looking at him, wondering whether he had some hidden intention with this.

"Oi, earth to Bolly!" he waved his hand in front of her face "You, coat, arse, move it, now"

She hauled herself up and grabbed her jacket, flashing him a quick smile as he rested his hand at the bottom of her back to steer her out of the flat.

'_No going back now_' he thought with a grin '_She's stuck with me for the evening'_.

Gene didn't realise that food shopping could be so entertaining. He watched Alex as she walked ahead of the trolley a little, and his playful side took over. He walked faster and nudged her with the trolley, causing her to turn round.

"Sorry"

She turned away again, so he nudged her. She looked at him, turned away, he nudged her. She looked at him, turned away, he nudged her. This time she didn't just look at him, she moved to stand next to him before elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Pushing the trolley into me" she laughed, linking one of his arms.

He liked this. He liked being close to her, it gave him a glimpse of what it would be like to be in a relationship with her.

"So what are we having for dinner then?" she smiled.

"We're having the Gene Genie special" he replied.

"Which is?"

"Steak and chips"

She laughed and rested her head on his arm. Gene had to fight the urge to kiss her; sometimes she just drove him mad. They finished the shopping and drove back to the flat, both carrying the bags up and placing them on the counter. Gene stood back and let Alex put it all away before he made them both a cup of tea. He sat down beside her on the sofa and they drank their drinks.

"So are you really going ahead with the whole feeding me up thing?"

He nodded and stretched his arms, putting one around her as he dropped them.

After a while of sitting in a comfortable silence Gene made their dinner and they sat in front of the television with their plates in their laps, light conversation between them about how much rubbish was on, nothing worth watching really. They opened a bottle of wine and sat laughing and joking, the time seemed to fly by and before either of them realised, it was half past eleven.

"I best be off Bolls, it's getting late"

"You should stay" she told him "You've been drinking, you shouldn't drive"

"You've been drinking too" he laughed "You shouldn't be talking"

She somehow managed to get to her feet "Won't be a second, just going to get changed"

He watched her go into the bedroom, listened to her opening and closing draws. After a few minutes everything in the bedroom went quiet.

"Alex are you alright in there?" he called out, but there was no answer.

Placing his glass on the coffee table he got up and went to see if she was alright. He smiled tenderly when he saw her. She was sprawled on the bed, half in her pyjama vest top, fast asleep. He sorted her top out then scooped her up into his arms, walking around to the other side of the bed, somehow managing to pull back the duvet and get her underneath.

"Night, night Bolls"

He got to the door before he heard her voice, asking him not to go. _Please stay_, she has mumbled, _don't leave me there's enough room for two_. That was all he had to hear. He couldn't say no to her. Gene slipped off his boots, trousers, tie and jacket before climbing into bed beside her. She had her back to him, not purposely it was just the way he'd placed her, but he faced her back. He edged closer and before he knew what he was doing he had kissed the back of her neck, then in between her shoulders through her top. She shifted a little, he didn't know if she was asleep or not, but she had pressed her back against his front just the slightest.

"Bolls, are you awake?"

She made some incoherent noise to acknowledge her consciousness. Slipping an arm around her waist he ran patterns on her stomach. He felt her push against him, but not in a way that he registered as telling him to stop. His hand wandered underneath her top and his thumb rubbed tiny circles just below her belly button. Suddenly she turned over, her forehead touching his chin.

"Gene?"

"Yes Alex?"

"What time is it?"

He looked across at the clock "Just gone midnight"

"Oh"

She reached up and cupped his face, tilting his head down and kissing him gently. Then there was movement. As their bodies pressed together and they made love for what was the first, but definitely not last, time.

_Shall I continue? I have an awesome idea of how to twist this but if people don't like it now then I won't carry it on, it's just that I'm having a few other ideas that I can't really put into my big epic fic aha. _

_Thanks for reading_

_Please review XD ?_


	2. Sink Or Swim?

AN:

Title: Her Daughter

Words: 181

Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.

About: Ashes To Ashes

Molly Drake didn't have much time for friends anymore; she spent most of her free time down by the docks where Arthur Layton had shot her mother in the head. She balanced herself carefully on the rotting wooden beam, staring blankly at the place where her mum had lay, bleeding out and on the verge of death. Verge of death? She was talking as though her mum was as though she was still alive. It had been four years since it had happened, since that scum bag had taken her mum away from her. She stepped across onto another beam, and another, and another, getting closer to where he mum spent her last seconds of a proper living life. As she stepped onto the next beam Molly felt as though she had stepped onto a frozen pond, and that that frozen pond had cracked and that she had fallen through. When she was submerged in freezing water she remembered the argument her mum and Evan had had when she was younger. Her mum had always said she should take swimming lessons.

_Eeek! What do you think? Is this alright for the start of the twist? Sorry it was a short chapter though, more soon :)_


	3. Bacon Butties And Bed Talk

AN:

Title: Selfish But With Good Reason

Words: 859

Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.

About: Ashes To Ashes

It had been slow and gentle, spurred on by the fact that they were both a little blurred by alcohol, but not enough so that they didn't remember. In fact, as he lay looking up at the ceiling with his arms wrapped around his naked, beautiful DI, Gene Hunt didn't think he would ever forget the moment that she had called out his name as they both tipped over the edge and into oblivion. He sighed and turned his head to kiss the curly brunette hair that was tickling his chin. Alex shifted slightly before waking up and smiling up at him.

"Morning Alex"

She yawned widely and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck "Morning"

"You don't regret last night do you?" he asked "I mean, I know that I didn't...best night of my life"

"I don't regret a thing Gene, not a single thing"

"Good" he kissed her head again "I'm going to look after you Bolls, take care of you"

"Fatten me up?"

He laughed and kissed her neck "I'm going to go and make us some breakfast, what do you want?"

"Hmmm..." she pondered "To stay in bed with you all day?"

He sat up and shook his head "No can do I'm afraid, we have work in an hour, but I can do a mean fry up if that's any consolation?"

She watched him get out of bed, pulling his boxers and trousers on and leaving the bedroom. She wanted to follow him and observe his domesticated side. Alex leant against the doorframe, wearing only Gene's shirt, and smiled as she saw him opening and closing cupboard until he found a frying pan.

"How about we have bacon sandwiches?" he shouted.

"Yes!" she shouted back.

He turned on his heel; not realising that she had been stood not far from him so didn't need the extra volume. With the giggle of a schoolgirl she tiptoed over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his chest.

"Thank you for last night" she smiled up at him "The food, the wine, the sex...it was lovely, just what I needed"

He kissed her softly "Glad you enjoyed yourself Bolly, plenty more where that came from"

"So this isn't a one night only thing then?"

He shook his head "When I said last night was the best night of my life I wasn't joking, I'm not letting you go that easily"

"Thank God for that" she sighed, tucking her hands into the waistband of his trouser "I don't ever want to lose you"

"You won't lose me Bolly-Kecks, you never will" he pulled away and began to butter some bread for their sandwiches "Hey, how about we go out tonight? Have dinner then a few drinks downstairs?"

"And then what?" she smirked flirtatiously.

"Then I'll bring you back up here and have my wicked way with you!"

He scooped her up into his arms and ran off into the bedroom, dropping her down on the mattress and kneeling over her, listening to her laugh and giggle wildly. He began to tickle her and chuckled when she battled her hands against his chest and begged him to stop.

"Gene!" she squealed "I can't...breath...you...bastard!"

"What's that Bolls? You want me to tickle you more?"

"No!" she laughed "Gene cut it out!"

He rolled onto his back, laughing loudly. Suddenly the smell of burning bacon wafted into the bedroom and Gene shot off into the kitchen to tend to their cremated breakfast.

"Bloody hell fire!" he groaned "I'll have to pick us something up on the way into work"

"Don't worry about it" she smirked.

"No, you need something to eat in the mornings" he replied "I'm going to call back at my place and I'll stop at the butty shop on the way in"

She tried to tempt him into staying a while longer and after many kisses and a close encounter that nearly had him carting her back off into the bedroom he had managed to leave and go home. After changing his clothes and showering quickly he drove to a sandwich shop that he usually stopped at for the perfect hangover food, after purchasing the food he was sat in the Quattro, smoking a cigarette and tucking into his bacon sandwich, when he saw a young brunette girl stagger around the corner. She stumbled and fell to the ground, tucking her legs underneath her and holding her head in her hands. He looked at his watch, it wasn't even half past nine in the morning and already there were drunken teenagers on the streets. Putting his sandwich on the dashboard, he climbed out of the car and walked over to her.

"Alright love?"

The brunette looked up at him, her eyes catching his attention immediately "I don't know where I am"

He shook his head and knelt down in front of her "Where do you live?"

She looked around, a confused expression on her face "I...I don't know"

"Well what's your name then? I can get my officers to phone your parents"

"My name is Molly" she spoke "Molly Drake"

_DUN DUH DUUUUUH! What do you think? Enjoying it? What do you think Gene will/should do? If I like your suggestion I may incorporate it and I'll obviously quote you for it :) _


End file.
